heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of Order and Chaos Original Wiki
Welcome to the Heroes of Order and Chaos wiki! This wiki is about the iOS and Android game, Heroes of Order and Chaos! We currently have a total of and a total of since the 20th of February 2014! Please look at the guide on how to edit pages and please review the Rules. If you need help, please contact Kr4m123. If you have anything you want to say or add, but can't edit the pages, then please leave a comment so an Admin can analyse your response. If you can't find anything to edit, these articles have been marked for cleanup and any assistance to said articles is greatly appreciated. Redtrophi advert.jpg|New Hero!|link=Carapace Crown (Redtrophi Queen)|linktext=A new hero is out: Queen Redtrophi! Techno slicer advert.jpg|New Skin!|link=The Shadow (Dailiana)#Skins|linktext=A new skin for Dailiana is out! Solstice elf advert.jpg|New Skin!|link=Child of the Forest (Nuutt)#Skins|linktext=A Christmas skin for Nuutt is out! Mecha sentry advert.jpg|New Skin!|link=Inquisitor (Debronee)#Skins|linktext=A new skin for Debronee is out! Free Heroes this week (16-Apr-2015) Announcements Update 13 is now live! Get ready for Lu YunFei The Living Weapon as he zaps into the battlefield with a shocking set of skills! What's more? Beware of T'saad D'velay The Headless Horror for his stunning ability to reap souls from enemies to change its size with varying effects! A new "Fun mode has been added into the game! Tired of normal games? Perhaps play in a crazy battlefield in Fun Mode! Help on Editing (MUST READ BEFORE EDITING ANY ARTICLE) I've made a guide on how to edit in source considering the fact that most people edit on mobile and the mobile version of wikia only allows editing in source mode which is kinda like their code: Editing Pages (Guide). This guide has how to write hero pages but also how to find their stats. All pages should now follow this format for heroes with NO exceptions) Visual Editor is now available on tablet/mobile devices. To turn visual Visual Editor on and off, click on the small arrow next to your username and click on my preferences. Then change your settings on the editing section. The new visual editor is in beta and has many bugs so I encourage people to still edit in source mode when using mobile. All Heroes To do list *All heroes need to have their data copied from the previous wiki. *Take out your calculators! About 50% of all heroes stats need completing *All of these articles need some love since they have been marked for cleanup. Near Future stuff *Skill animations for heroes In the far future *Hero spotlights - for this wiki and for the community in general (based around the League of Legends hero spotlights Members of the forum We as a group of forumers strive to bring you the best information. Current members of the team are: 1. Unknownshadow (Co-creator, security, recruiter, updater, Bureaucrat, chatmoderator) 2. kr4m123 (Co-creator, recruiter, Bureaucrat, chatmoderator) 3. Super-simon68 (Admin) 4. Trepplex369 (Admin) 5. Quort (Bureaucrat, chatmoderator, manager of support pages) 6. Spacial (Admin) 7. Serquet70 (Admin) 8. IamaQtiePie (Admin) 9. Redmanc (Admin) Please contact Unkownshadow or kr4m123 if you would like to have an admin place on this wiki or apply on the unofficial forums. This wiki is updated to the latest patch there is. What map do you mostly play on? Border Skirmish Rift at Sinskaald Under Realm Ruins Category:Browse